


Famished

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, NSFW, Ruby's Knife (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: Originally a prompt I was commissioned to do.Set in the episode "My Bloody Valentine" Season 5 Episode 14.Sam, Dean, and Reader are face to face with Famine, one of the four Horsemen, and Reader has to help Sam keep his demon blood lust down all while fighting her own starving hunger.Lots and lots of sex. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

You wanted to puke at how much blood was on the ground and on other things, but kept it hidden since the scene was flooded with cops and the works. You and Sam had just gotten to the crime scene as they were taking the bodies away and cleaning up the mess left behind by the victims. Sam was doing his rounds as Agent Cliff and speaking to Alice’s, one of the victims, roommate while you seemed to look around the room for evidence as you listened in on them.  
“So… you were the one who found the bodies?” Sam asked as he grabbed a Valentine’s Day card of the fridge and placed it into an evidence bag before handing it to you. The victims, Alice and her date, Russel, had just gone out on a date the night before.  
“There was blood everywhere,” she began as she was packing her things, “and… other stuff… I think Alice was already dead.” She shivered as she looked across the floor at the blood stained kitchen. Sam looked back as well as the stain before continuing.  
“But Russel wasn’t?” Alice’s roommate’s face changed to horror and disgust as she remembered what she had walked into.  
“I think he was, mostly, except…” She gulped, “he was still sort of… chewing a little.” She practically gagged as she continued to describe the scene she came across. “How do two people even do that- eat each other to death?” Good question, you thought.  
“Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?” She stopped packing and gave Sam a bewildered look.  
“How do you mean?”  
“I mean, did she seem… unusually hostile, aggressive?”  
“No way,” She scoffed, “Alice never drank, never even swore.” She bowed her head as she seemed to remember her roommate before she had found her dead on their kitchen floor. “She was a nice girl- like a really nice girl. I mean, she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean.” Sam stopped, taken aback, before realizing what she meant.  
“She was a virgin?”  
“No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it… I mean, didn’t do it.” She paused again and sighed as she picked up a toy bunny out of one of the boxes labelled ‘Alice’s things’. “It was her first date in months. She was so excited.” Sam looked back at the scene behind him once more.  
“Apparently, they were both pretty excited.” As Sam was beginning to ask her some more questions, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket before taking it out and seeing it was a text from Dean. He had found something and wanted the two of you to meet him at the morgue. You walked up to Sam and gestured to him that it was time to leave. The two of you thanked her for her time before walking out the door.  
“So, first date sex and it ends with the two of them eating each other alive? If this doesn’t scream abstinence, I don’t what would.” Sam chuckled.  
“Let’s just see what Dean found out from the medical examiner.” Sam’s phone ringing made the two of you stop, “Speak of the devil.” You made a face at Sam as he answered his phone.  
“Ladies, how’d it go? Are they using this as the poster for the next abstinence commercial?” You cackled.  
“That’s what I said? But, no, there was absolutely zilch.  
“Well, I didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out.”  
“We spoke to the roommate of one of the victim’s. She said nothing seemed out of the ordinary with Alice- no aggression, hostility, nothing. So, it coincides with what Y/N found.”  
“Damn. Well, I got the autopsy report on Harry and Sally. And, let me tell you, it’s like they had just come back from Thanksgiving dinner. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Talk about co-dependent.” You grimaced at the image that came into your mind.  
“Well… I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much we can do tonight. Y/N and I are gonna go through some files, but other than that you’re free to go.” Dean sat up with a bewildered look on his face.  
“Sorry?” You scoffed and sat down with a beer in hand.  
“Go on, Dean. Unleash the Kraken!” You chuckled as you took a swig, “See you tomorrow morning.” Dean didn’t bat an eye.  
“Where am I going?” Sam rolled his eyes and sat down the files he was looking at.  
“Dean, it’s Valentine’s Day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it- uh, unattached drifter Christmas?”  
“Yeah, Dean. Go on, have fun and unravel. It’ll give me and Sam some much needed alone time.” You brushed your hand against Sam’s leg to which he became flustered.  
“Oh, yeah. Well… be that as it may… I’ll just go on to bed and leave you guys to it.” Dean stood up and walked into the adjoining room as he sat on his bed and began to take his boots off before the two of you stopped him, astonished.  
“So, you’re not into bars of lonely women?” Sam asked. Dean took his gun out from his holster and laid it on the nightstand next to him before standing up and walking over to the adjoining door.  
“Nah, I guess not. Night.” Dean closed the door and left the two of you sitting there absolutely floored.  
“Something is up with him. I just can’t quite put my finger on it.” Sam said before getting back to his files. You nodded in agreement before getting up and sitting on Sam’s lap.  
“Now hold it right there, mister.” You grabbed the files and sat them on the seat next to him, much to Sam’s disappointment. “Yes, I know we need to work, but we haven’t had alone time in so long and this may be our only chance for a while…” You began to kiss Sam and run your fingers through his hair, “and it doesn’t mean we can’t work once we’ve finished…” You emphasized the word with a roll of your hips and your tongue darting into Sam’s mouth. Sam groaned at the sudden friction and you felt him grow hard against your ass. You took it upon yourself to straddle Sam while still in your pencil skirt, which had slid up your ass so that the only thing between you and Sam was his zipper and your panties. “And I know you’re worried about your brother, but we’ll figure it out in time. For now, just let him rest and maybe he’ll feel better in the morning… but as for now,” You moaned as you reached down and rubbed his bulge, “I think you should make me feel better right now.” Sam pulled you in for a kiss as his hands slid around your waist to unzip your skirt before pulling it up and began to grope your ass. You moaned and tilted your head back so that he could have access to your neck. It felt like it had been forever since the two of you had touched each other like this. Between always being on a case or Dean pretty much being around all the time, you never had a chance to be alone and get attention like this.  
“How long has it been, huh?” You teased as you continued to kiss Sam. Without warning, Sam stood you up and bent you over the table.  
“Way too long.” Sam attached his mouth to your neck once more as he freed his cock from the confines of his pants, pushed your panties to the side and thrusted inside you all in one swift movement. You practically came undone as his thrusts became quicker. You moaned when he reached around and began to play with your breasts, paying close attention to your nipples.  
“Sam-” you gasped as you could feel your climax approaching. Sam understood and pulled out so he could turn you around. You whimpered at the sudden emptiness before he pinned you onto the table by your throat and thrust back into you.  
“We’ll cum together, baby.” Sam leaned down and kissed you as his hand stayed on your throat while the other gripped your hip to aid his quickening pace. With every thrust you felt yourself closer and closer to coming undone.  
“Want.. inside me…” You tried to get out the words between his thrusts and kisses, but it all came out jumbled. Sam stopped kissing you so that he could watch your reaction as he suddenly slowed his thrusts, but made his strokes long and thrusted deeper into you. You could see how hard he was trying to keep his own climax back by the look of lust and want in his eyes. You slightly lifted your hips from the table so his cock went in even deeper. Sam groaned at the sensation before letting go of your throat and focusing on his thrusts. You smirked and as you went to reach for his head to pull him down into a kiss you whispered to him, “I want you to cum inside me, Sam.” Sam stopped for a split second and gave you a look that made you think he was just gonna keep going slow, but he suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms under your legs and grabbed your arms. He stared you down with a devilish smirk  
“You asked for it, baby.” He thrusted his cock back into you. You gasped but didn’t have time to adjust before he was thrusting in and out of you in quick, hard movements. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure up your body before he suddenly changed his pace again and thrusted fast until your climax was ripping through your body like a white hot wave crashing against the ocean floor. It wasn’t long after your orgasm started that Sam’s thrusts sputtered until he halted inside you and groaned as his cum spilled inside you with every pulsation. Sam just about collapsed on top of you, but you sat up so you could wrap your arms around him and support him.  
“That…” You tried to catch your breath as your legs twitched and heart was still racing, “was well worth the wait.” Sam nudged your chin with his hand up to his face before kissing you and letting out a sigh.  
“Yes, it was. Hopefully we won’t have to wait very long for the next time.” You giggled as he picked you up and brought you both to the bed.  
“Gimme about 15 minutes and we’ll do it again.” You said as you stripped the rest of your clothes off.  
“We’ll see about that.” Sam said as he lifted the covers over his shoulders before grabbing your legs and pulling you down so his face was between your thighs, “But, first. Let’s clean you up.” Before you could refuse, Sam lowered his head between your legs. He started off teasing you by nibbling on your thighs and between your thigh and lips. Then, he replaced his teeth with his tongue as he licked down your thigh, across your lips and lapped up and down between your folds. He only stopped to place a finger inside as he swirled his tongue around your clit. You moaned when he placed his lips back around your clit and switched between sucking on your clit and lips and teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue. Right as your climax was about to rip through you again, Sam stopped and sat up. You began to protest, but then you saw his cock pulsating and thick. Your mouth watered at the look of it and Sam could apparently tell.  
“Do you want it?” Sam teased as he brought his cock close to your face. When you nodded, Sam wasted no time before placing the head of his cock against your lips. You stuck your tongue out and began to lick up and down his shaft until you took his tip into your mouth and bobbed up and down. The taste of it and the feeling of his cock going in and out of your mouth made your pussy throb with jealousy. As you were about to take in as much as you could of his cock, Sam stopped you and laid you on your back. “Spread your legs, baby.” You did as you were told and Sam rubbed his cock against your soaking wet pussy.  
“Sam, please. Don’t tease me.” Sam taunted you with his cock as he thrusted it only deep enough for the head to go inside.  
“Tell me how bad you want it.” Sam ordered. You whimpered as he continued to thrust just the tip of his cock into you, occasionally slipping in a little bit more before switching to just the tip. Your pussy ached for him to thrust all of his cock into. After a moment or two, you couldn't stand it anymore and finally gave in.  
“Please, Sam. I need it.” Sam stopped his thrusts and placed his hand around your throat.  
“Need what? What exactly do you need, baby?” You gasped in pleasure as he tightened his grip around your throat to try and force the answer out of you.  
“I need you inside me, Sam. Please. I want to feel all of your cock deep inside me.” Sam groaned in pleasure as he slowly thrust all of his cock into you. He placed his other hand around your throat as well as he quickened his thrusts. Sam leaned down and began to kiss you when you playfully nipped his bottom lip. Sam drew back in delight before returning the favor and nipping your lip. You winced when he nipped a little too hard and you tasted blood. Sam seemed drawn to the blood beading on your lip.  
“Sam?” You looked at him worriedly as he leaned in for a kiss.  
“I’m fine, baby. Don’t worry.” Sam’s lips collided with yours and as your tongues intertwined, Sam moaned into your mouth. His thrusts became quicker and more fervent as he continued to kiss you. You couldn’t help but moan as well as his kisses became more passionate.  
“Sam…” You moaned as you tried to break free from his kiss to catch a breath. Sam tightened his grip around your throat so he could regain control and brought your mouth back to his.  
“No...want more…” He groaned between kisses. You felt light headed between his cock pounding mercilessly into you and his passionate kisses until you felt your climax rip through you once again. Sam finally released your lips so that he could throw his head back as he came inside you once more. This time Sam did collapse against you and the two of you fell asleep with his cock still buried inside you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you and Sam drove with Dean to the St. James Medical Center to view the bodies of another double suicide. As the three of you walked up the hallway to the morgue, Sam could not stop staring at a tall, thin bald man passing by.  
“Sam, are you okay?” You placed your hand on Sam’s arm before he shrugged it off.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean led the way into the morgue where an old stubby man was examining a set of e-ray films. He laid the films down as he noticed you walk in.  
“Agent Marley, you just can’t stay away.” Dean looked down at the full body bag on the examination table.  
“Heard you tagged another double suicide.” Dean gestured towards the body.  
“Well, I just finished closing them up.” The man looked at the two of you before Dean finally gave the introductions.  
“Dr. Corman, this is my partner, special agent Cliff, and our associate, special agent Alpharita.” Dr. Corman walked around the examination table to shake both of your hands before gesturing towards the fridge on the right side of the room.  
“I just finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples.”  
“Great,” Sam spoke, “You mind if we take a look at the bodies?”  
“Not at all, but like I said-” Dr. Corman opened the fridge to reveal the many organs in containers tucked into the fridge, “their good-and-plenties are already tupperwared.” He shut the door before tossing a set of keys to Sam. “Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, gentleman… refrigerate after opening.” You had to stifle a chuckle as Dr. Corman placed his hat on his head, slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Well, he surely is a character.  
“Alright, boys. Let’s get cooking.” You joked and waited for Dean to chuckle, but they’d already started bringing out the victims organs from the fridge. Great, everyone’s a critic!  
As the three of you examined the organs of each of the victims, Sam stopped on one of the hearts.  
“Whoa. Wait a second.” Sam remarked as he reached for the container holding the other heart and opened it to compare the two, “These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out…” Sam placed the hearts in front of you and Dean and put the magnifying glass over one of them to enlarge the marking.  
“It looks like some kind of letter-” You began.  
“Oh no.” Sam interrupted, “I think it’s Enochian.” He sighed in disappointment. Angels again? What the hell is going on, you thought.  
“You mean like angel scratches?” Dean asked. Sam nodded, “So, you think it’s like the tagging on our ribs?” Sam shrugged.  
“I’m not sure, Dean.” Sam responded, “Maybe we should get Cas’ opinion on this.” Dean nodded in agreement with Sam. Dean reached into his pocket and dialed before putting the phone up to his ear.  
“Cas, it’s Dean. Yeah, room 31-C, basement level… St. James Medical Center.” Dean began walking off when Cas appeared in front of him.  
“I’m there now,” Cas stated before hanging up the phone in front of Dean. Dean rolled his eyes as Cas walked over to the examination table where the organs were sprawled out and picked up one of the hearts with the markings on it.  
“You’re right, Sam. These are angelic marks.” Cas looked disappointed in his own statement, “I imagine you’ll find similar marks on the other couples’ hearts, as well.” Cas continued to examine the markings on the two hearts.  
“So, what are they?” Sam asked, “I mean, what do they mean?”  
“It’s a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate.” Cas placed the heart down and wiped his hands across his trench coat before walking to the other side of the examination table.  
“Okay, but who put them there?” You asked, trying to piece everything together.  
“Well, your people call them ‘Cupid’.” You gasped as everything suddenly made sense. Cas smiled at you when you showed you’d figured it all out.  
“They were shot by Cupid’s arrow!” You laughed. Sam rolled his eyes at you and chuckled.  
“Yes, but not exactly,” Cas began to explain, “What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class. But they don’t shoot anyone with arrows, it’s more of a gentle touch that leaves these markings to whom they are destined to mate with.” Cas smiled innocently.  
“Wait a minute,” You began, “So, Cupid doesn’t shoot love arrows… he shoots lust arrows?” Cas shook his head.  
“No, no. It’s not a singular angel, but a collection of them. And, like I said before, they don’t shoot arrows- it’s a-”  
“Gentle touch. Yeah yeah, we get it.” Dean interrupted, “So, you mean to tell us that there are dozens of little flying fat kids in diapers nudging people into wanting to bang each other?”. Cas huffed in annoyance.  
“They’re not incontinent,” Cas disagreed, “but essentially...yes, that is the basic purpose of their existence.” You scoffed at the idea that Cupid was meant for lust, not love.  
“Okay, anyway… what you’re saying-” Sam tried to get everyone back on track.  
“What I’m saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again.” Cas declared.  
“So, what’s the game plan, Cas? Do we summon one like a demon or do they have like a Club Cupid hangout?” You asked. Cas and Dean both looked at each other and then looked at you and Sam.  
“Actually, we had a different plan in mind.” Cas smirked.

You squirmed in your chair trying to get the thong out of your ass without picking a wedgie in public.  
“Everything okay there, sweetie?” Sam chuckled. You glared at him, but he rolled it off as he looked you up and down, “At least the food isn’t the only thing that looks delicious here.” Sam flirted. You felt your cheeks flush and tried to hide it by taking a drink of your water. You looked over the room at Dean and Cas casually sitting in a booth watching the two of you. You swore you could have shot daggers at them with your eyes. After all, this was their idea. Place you and Sam in a restaurant as bait. Even better was that the two of you didn’t have to act like a couple because you were one. Unfortunately for you, all three of the boys thought if you and Sam were going to go on a ‘date’ you might as well look the part and that meant wearing an uncomfortable thong instead of plain panties and a tight dress and heels instead of your usual jeans, t-shirt, and boots. Still, Sam seemed to enjoy the view. Especially when you looked back over to him and caught him staring at your breasts.  
“Hey, Sammie! My eyes are up here, sweetie.” You said the word through your teeth. You always hated being called sweetie by anyone, especially if that person was your boyfriend.  
“Oh, come on, baby. I can’t help it with this lighting and you in that dress. You’re just too beautiful for me not to stare.” You felt your cheeks flush again.  
“Well- thanks, but we’re on a mission right now so keep your eyes peeled.” Sam put on a serious face and pretended to salute you as he turned to the waitress that brought your entrees. You looked down at your plate versus Sam’s. Damn, I should’ve gotten the steak. Sam must have seen you practically drooling over his steak because he snapped his fingers to gain your attention.  
“Now, Y/N, come on. We’ve got to focus, remember?” Sam winked at you before digging into his steak. You scowled at him as you angrily stabbed your salad and shoved a non-steak piece of lettuce into your mouth. As you took another sip of your water, a breeze came through and brought a whiff of Sam’s cologne. The smell of his cologne suddenly made you yearn for his touch and Sam must have sensed it, too, because he was staring at you the same way. Before either of you could jump across the table and tear each other’s clothes off, Dean was between the two of you and seemingly broke the trance you two were in.  
“Sam, Y/N. We gotta go.” Dean gestured towards the exit of the restaurant. You both stood up and followed Dean out of the restaurant where Cas was facing open air with his left arm up, the wind swirling around him.  
“Alright, where is he?” Sam asked. He and Dean both stepped in front of you as Cas began to chant.  
“I have him tethered.” He continued to chant as the wind became louder before suddenly stopping, “Manifest yourself.” Cas demanded. The four of you looked around wondering where it was.  
“So, where is he?” Dean asked before suddenly gasping as the Cupid suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him into a bear hug, “A little help here, guys.” Dean could barely get the words out. As soon as the Cupid had grabbed Dean, he suddenly dropped him and walked up to Cas. That was when you realized the Cupid was completely naked.  
“I think I would have preferred the diaper wearing baby,” You said with a grimace as the Cupid picked Cas up into a bear hug, as well.  
“This is cupid?” Dean asked as he caught his breath. Cas nodded with a grunt as the Cupid shook him with enthusiasm in their hug. Once the Cupid let go of Cas, he set his attention to you and Sam.  
“And look at you guys!” The two of you tried to run away, but the Cupid appeared behind you and brought you both into a group hug. The force of his hug made you feel like you were going to snap in half! He chuckled as he let go of the two of you, but kept his hands on yours and Sam’s shoulders. Dean looked at you two and then back at Cas.  
“Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?” Cas shook his head and looked at the Cupid with disgust.  
“No. This is… their handshake.” Cas shook his trench coat, seemingly trying to get the Cupid hug off of him.  
“Well, I don’t like it and I don’t like how close he is to Sam and Y/N.” Dean and Cas both stepped forward to begin the interrogation, but before they could do so the Cupid walked between you and Sam and stood in the middle of the four of you.  
“Alrighty, what can I do for you guys and the lovely couple?” Cupid asked.  
“Why are you doing this?” Cast pleaded.  
“Doing what?” The Cupid seemed to be absolutely oblivious to his current situation. Cas looked bewildered at the Cupid.  
“Your targets- the ones you’ve marked- they’re slaughtering each other!” Cas exclaimed. The Cupid stood there for a moment as the smile on his face faded into sadness.  
“What? They are?” The Cupid asked reluctantly. Dean stepped towards the Cupid but remained cautious as to not be brought into another bear hug.  
“Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!” Dean snapped at the Cupid.  
“What we don’t know is why.” Cas stated. Dean and Cas both looked at the Cupid as if they were trying to get him to blurt out his confession, but the Cupid looked as if he was going to cry after hearing Sam and Dean accuse him of doing these horrible things.  
“You think that I… Well, uh- I don’t know what to say.” Cupid whimpered the words before breaking down in tears. You and Sam looked at each other and rolled your eyes. This is our murderer? You thought, there’s no way this baby is a killer. The Cupid walked away from the four of you as he continued to cry. He practically flailed himself on the ground like a Disney princess when any inconvenience happened.  
“Should...should someone maybe, I don’t know, go talk to him?” Sam said reluctantly.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Dean agreed before turning to Cas, “Give ‘em hell, Cas.” Dean chuckled sheepishly before stepping back. Cas rolled his eyes and walked over to the Cupid.  
“Um…” The Cupid turned around as Cas began to speak to him, “look. We didn’t mean to. Um… hurt your feelings.” Cas apologized. The Cupid grabbed Cas into another bear hug and sobbed into his shoulder before verbally accepting Cas’ apology.  
“Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!” The Cupid buried his head into Cas’ trench coat once more. Cas looked back at the three of you for help, but all the boys did was give Cas a thumbs up, “I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that, that’s nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders.” The Cupid sat up straight suddenly and looked Cas dead in the eyes, “Please, brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see.” Cas nodded as he, too, stared in the Cupid’s eyes and searched for the truth. When he seemed to find his answer, he looked back at you, Sam, and Dean.  
“He’s telling the truth.” Cas stated. The Cupid sighed in relief as Cas walked back to the three of you.  
“Wait a minute-” Dean started as he stepped towards the Cupid, “You said you were just following orders?” The Cupid nodded excitedly, “Whose orders?” The Cupid scoffed at Dean’s question.  
“Whose? Why, Heaven, silly!” The Cupid chuckled.  
“Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?” Dean questioned.  
“Oh, mostly they don’t. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours!” The Cupid gestured to Sam and Dean. The boys looked at the Cupid, puzzled by his statement.  
“Oh yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester. Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement.” You could practically feel the tension in the air as Dean began to piece everything together.  
“Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?” Dean asked, becoming quite annoyed.  
“Well, not me, but… yeah. Well, it wasn’t easy, either. Ooh, they couldn’t stand each other at first.” The Cupid pointed at you and Sam, “Unlike you two. No, Y/N liked Sam from the very beginning and Sam was just too shy to make the first move, the poor lug.” You and Sam looked at each other blushing before looking away. He liked me from the beginning? You couldn’t believe it, “But when we were done with John and Mary- perfect couple!” The sound of Dean’s fist punching the Cupid in the face brought yours and Sam’s attention back to Dean just before the Cupid disappeared.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled into the empty space where the Cupid was, “Where is he, Cas? Where did he go?” Cas shook his head at Dean.  
“I believe you upset him, Dean.” Cas explained. Dean rolled his eyes and walked off towards the Impala in the parking lot. Cas followed him before Sam grabbed your hand and gestured to leave.  
“So much for date night, huh?” Sam teased as you both climbed into the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, you and Sam went back to St. James Medical Center where another body had been discovered, but not a crime of passion like the others. Dr. Corman walked the three of you up to a gurney where a body with a very distended belly laid before you.  
“You said you wanted to hear about any other weird ones, well...” Dr. Corman said as he removed the cover from over the body and showed just how extended the belly was. The three of you grimaced at the state of the victim’s body, “Lester Finch. Pulled his records. Looks like this gentleman used to weigh 400 pounds or so, till he got a gastric bypass, which brought down his weight considerably. But then for some reason, last night, he decided to go on a twinkie binge.” Dr. Corman stated with concern. Sam looked at him baffled.  
“So, he died from a twinkie binge?” Dr. Corman took a breath before he continued.  
“Well, after he blew out the band around his stomach, he filled it up till it burst. When he could no longer swallow, he started jamming the cakes down his gullet with a...with a toilet brush, like he was ramrodding a cannon.” Dr. Corman reached into his pocket before pulling out what looked like a flask. You gulped at the thought. I don’t think I could ever eat another twinkie after this poor guy, you thought.  
“So, what do you make of it?” You asked Dr. Corman.  
“I’d say that it was a very peculiar thing to do.” Dr. Corman said before taking a swig from his flask.

When the two of you exited St. James Medical Center, Sam’s phone rang- it was Dean. He put the phone up to both of your ears as he answered the phone.  
“So, how was victim number three?” Dean asked.  
“Not too good. We checked his heart for the same markings as the other victims and this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious.” You could hear Dean flipping through papers on the other end of the line.  
“Yeah, well, I just went through the police blotter, and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs-- That's way out of the seasonal batting average.” Damn, you thought, that’s a lot of deaths.  
“Yeah, if there’s a pattern here, it ain’t just love.” You stated, but noticed Sam start to rub his temples like he had a headache, “You okay, Sam?” Sam nodded before beginning to walk away.  
“I’m fine. I’m gonna go get the Impala. You stay right here, alright?” Before you could answer, Sam turned away and walked off in the wrong direction.  
“Yeah, it’s a hell of a lot bigger than we thought, Dean. I gotta go. We’ll see in you 10, okay?” You hung up as Sam turned round the corner. As you went to follow him and turned down the same way, you noticed he seemed to be following the same tall, thin, bald guy from the other day that he was staring at. What is he up to? You thought as you continued to follow him into an alleyway. When you turned the corner, Sam was nowhere to be found, but the man was still walking down the alley. Where did he go? You thought as you hid behind a dumpster.  
Just as the man was about to turn onto the next street, Sam jumped out and pinned the man against the wall holding a knife to his throat. The man dropped the briefcase he was carrying as Sam dragged the knife across the man’s face.  
“I know what you are, damn it! I could smell you!” The man screamed as Sam cut him again.  
“Winchester.” The man said with malice. It was then that you realized this man was actually a demon. You stepped out to help Sam, but you tripped over some junk on the ground and alerted the two of them of your presence. The demon slipped out of Sam’s grip, but Sam stood there staring at the blood covering his knife.  
“Sam…” You approached Sam slowly as you began to reach for the knife. Sam scared you when he suddenly looked up at you and tried to hide the knife away from you.  
“What? I told you to stay at the medical center and I’d pick you up with the Impala, Y/N.” You reached around him and grabbed the knife before wiping the blood onto your pants.  
“I know, but Sam you went the wrong way and it worried me.” Sam scoffed and grabbed the knife back from you.  
“Well, I’m fine. Let’s head back to the hotel. We’ve got a case to solve.”

Back at the hotel room, Dean and Sam were trying to figure out how to open the demon’s case.  
“What the hell does a demon have to do with this, anyway?” Dean asked. They couldn’t seem to get a break from any demon here lately. Your mind wandered to Ruby, the demon Sam had been with before you and Sam had gotten together… before you pulled Sam back from his breaking point with the demon blood. But Ruby had been dead for a while and Sam had never really loved her, especially since she had used the boys to release Lucifer.  
“Believe me, I got no idea.” Sam answered. Sam looked back at you as if he thought you were going to say something about what had almost happened with the demon blood. Dean noticed Sam look back at you, which made him look back at you, as well.  
“You okay? That demon didn’t try to hurt you, did he?” Dean looked worried. You looked back at Sam and decided it was best if Sam told Dean about the demon blood on his own terms.  
“Yeah, I’m alright. The demon was fleeing by the time I got there.” Dean nodded in relief.  
“Alright,” Dean cracked his fingers before placing his hands on the briefcase, “let’s crack her open. What’s the worst that could happen, right?” As soon as Dean and Sam opened the case, the three of you had to step back and cover your eyes as a blinding white light came out from it.  
“What the hell was that?” You asked as you rubbed your eyes to try and get the sunspots out of your vision.  
“It’s a human soul.” Cas’ voice coming from behind you startled you as you all looked back at him.  
“You have got to stop sneaking up on me, Cas!” You exclaimed.  
“Sorry, Y/N.” Cas put his attention back to the three of you, “It’s all starting to make sense.” It was then you all realized Cas had a bag of food and was actually eating for once. Since when does he eat? You thought.  
“Now what about this makes sense?” Sam inquired. Cas took another bite from his burger, “And when did you start eating?”  
“Exactly!” Cas exclaimed with his mouth full, “My hunger- it’s a clue actually.” The three of you looked at Cas like he’d gone insane.  
“For what?” The three of you said in unison.  
“This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It’s suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Specifically... famine.” A horrible feeling flowed over you at the mention of one of the four Horsemen.  
“Famine? As- as in the horseman?” Cas nodded as he took another bite.  
“Wait… I thought famine meant starvation, as in, you know, food.” You asked.  
“Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something--Sex, attention, drugs, love...” Your eyes quickly darted to Sam. Drugs, addiction, the demon blood... Sam is in danger.  
“Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up.” Dean scoffed.  
“Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it.” Cas glanced at you, seemingly knowing what you were thinking about Sam. “Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims. That’s what the demon was for- to bring him souls. Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he’ll be ready to march across the land.” A cold chill ran up your spine as you and Sam locked eyes, both exchanging a worried look towards the other. If Famine succeeds, Lucifer could come for Sam.

You waited outside the bathroom for Sam as Dean and Cas discussed how to take down Famine.  
“So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?” You could feel Sam’s frustration through the bathroom. They’d already defeated War, but now to go up against another Horseman? We just can’t catch a break, can we? You thought.  
“We should stop it.” Cas proclaimed.  
“That’s a great idea,” Dean mocked, “But how do you propose we defeat him?” Dean groaned in annoyance.  
“How did you stop the last horseman you met?” Cas asked, trying to get the ideas flowing from the both of you.  
“War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream.” Dean’s eyes widened when he realized what Cas was trying to get to, “You think Famine's got a class ring, too?”  
“I know he does.” Cas said knowingly as he rustled through the White Castle bag for more food.  
“Well, okay. Let's track him down and get to chopping!” Dean says as he grabs the keys to the Impala and begins to head out the door, “Sam, Y/N, let’s roll!” As you were about to refuse, you heard Sam open the door to the bathroom and speak up.  
“Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go.” Sam confessed as he stared at the ground, “I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it...” Dean stared at him, confused.  
“What do you mean? What does he mean, Y/N?” You looked back to Sam looking for the words. He nodded for you to continue.  
“Demon blood.” You admitted, Sam hung his head in shame.  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Dean looked over at Cas looking into his White Castle bag in disappointment that he had ran out of food, “Yo! Hamburglar! You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here.”  
“It won’t work,” Cas said as he shook his head, “He’s already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him. And Y/N might as well be considered infected, as well. I can sense it in her, but it hasn’t revealed itself to us.” The three of them looked at you suspiciously.  
“What?! There’s no way I’m infected. Come on! You gotta let me help you!” You pleaded as you began to walk up to the doorway. Dean pointed for you to go back.  
“No. I’m not taking any chances.” Dean ordered. You walked back to Sam, defeated. Sam wrapped his arm around you and looked back at Dean and Cas.  
“Y/N will take care of me. You guys just go cut that bastard’s finger off.” Dean looked back at the two of you reluctantly before starting to head out the doorway. As soon as they shut the door and you heard the Impala drive off, Sam looked at you worriedly.  
“Y/N, you better lock me down. I don’t want anything to happen. I would feel horrible if I hurt you.” Sam pleaded. You were reluctant, but you knew if it were you that you would want the same thing from Sam.  
“Alright, I’ll find something. Just go sit back in the bathroom.” Sam nodded and went back into the bathroom before shutting the door. You rushed over to your hunting bag to see if you had anything to keep him put when you noticed the handcuffs. Perfect, you thought, although I wish I’d remembered these for the other night. Your thoughts roamed to the other night with Sam and the desk and how his cock felt inside you before you shook your head. I’ve got to stay focused. This is no time to be thinking about Sam or his cock... his big cock, oh fuck! You just about had to slap yourself to get back to what you were doing. You knocked on the door with the handcuffs.  
“Sam, I’ve got something to keep you locked down.” Sam opened the door and started to chuckle when he saw the handcuffs, but stopped.  
“Wish I’d known about those for the other night,” Sam teased. You scoffed at him as you handcuffed him to the bathroom sink pipe. As you messed with the cuffs to make sure they weren’t too tight or too loose, you caught a whiff of Sam’s cologne. The smell was intoxicating and you felt the familiar warmth in your nether regions as you began to unknowingly lean towards Sam. It wasn’t until you were inches away from his face that you realized what was happening.  
“Y/N? Are you okay?” You gazed into Sam’s eyes and began to imagine taking his shirt off and unzipping his pants before taking his pulsating member out of his boxers and rubbing up and down. Your mind wandered as you leaned in and went to kiss Sam. Suddenly, Sam pushed you away and you broke out of your trance. “I’m sorry, Y/N. But I think it’s best if you go into the other room and we stay away from each other until Dean and Cas get back. You gulped as the warmth started to go away.  
“You’re right, Sam.” You picked yourself off of the floor and shut the bathroom door behind you as you sat on the bed and laid back, but there was suddenly a knock on the door.  
“Housekeeping, may I come in?” You walked up to the door, ignoring Sam’s voice from the bathroom asking you who it was.  
“Hi, would you mind coming back-” As you opened the door, it was kicked open and you fell against the ground. When you looked back up, a man in a suit stood above you and flashed his jet black eyes. Fuck, it’s a demon!  
“Y/N? Y/N, what happened? I heard a crash, are you okay?” Sam yelled from the bathroom. The demon looked back at where Sam’s voice was coming from.  
“The boss says I can’t kill Mr. Winchester in there,” he said as he stepped into the hotel room. You crawled backwards away from him until your head collided with the edge of the bed. He raced to you and grabbed you by the throat before lifting you up in the air, “But... he never said anything about the girlfriend.” The demon laughed maniacally as he flung you across the room, the bathroom door breaking your fall as you busted the door open. “Look at this! Someone trussed you up for us. How sweet!” The demon retorted as he saw Sam handcuffed to the pipe.  
“Y/N, you need to get out of here!” Sam ordered. You tried to get up and run, but the demon was on you again. He grabbed you once more and flung you across the room again, this time the bed breaking your fall. The demon looked back at Sam as he brought out a knife.  
“The party has just begun, Sammy-boy. Why don’t you sit back and watch while I party with your girlfriend here. To be with a Winchester, she’s got to be lots of fun... I wonder how long it’ll take you to get her screams out of your head when I’m done. You’ll practically be begging for Lucifer to take over your body.” Your eyes locked with Sam’s as the demon leaped into the air and landed on top of you. He carefully used the knife to cut open your shirt, revealing your bra. When he placed his knife right above your left breast, he leaned down and whispered into your ear, “Be a good girl and scream for Sammy.” You felt the coldness of the blade before it pierced your skin. The sharp, pulling sensation of it dragging across your skin and blood beading and beginning to pool down to seep into your white bra, now turning pink and eventually scarlet like a badly portioned tie-dye job. You stifled your screams, hoping to not give in, but then you saw the look of frustration in the demon's eyes before he began to cut deeper, but above your right breast. Instead of stinging it was now a blaze like fire that was being dragged along your skin instead of a knife and instead of blood beading up and flowing down it oozed out and instantly soaked your bra. It was at this point that the pain became too agonizing and a whimper erupted from your throat. You cursed yourself for not being stronger, for not having trained more to withstand these types of injuries, but Sam never liked to see you do these exercises so you rarely did them. You felt like a fool for not having done more to keep Sam from hearing your cries of agony.  
“That’s it! Scream for Sammy! Oh, but Sammy can’t get to you... I guess he’ll get to watch you die after all.” You watched as the demon took hold of the blade with both hands and raised it above his head to stab you through the heart. I love you, Sam, the words echoed in your head like a mantra as you waited to feel the knife plunge into your chest when, suddenly, a roar erupted behind the demon that barely sounded human. The sound of metal breaking brought your senses back to your body as you watched Sam knock the demon off of you and pin him to the ground. You thought you’d gone deaf somehow when the room suddenly went silent. You gathered up all the energy you could muster as you took your shirt and wrapped it around your chest to make a makeshift bandage. When you sat up and looked around the room, you realized Sam and the demon were still fighting on the ground... only Sam was on top and the demon was flailing beneath him.  
“Sam?” You tried to speak, but all you could muster was a whisper from all the screaming. As you stood up from the bed and rounded the corner to see if the demon was dead, it was then that you realized what was going on. The demon’s knife laid next to his neck in a puddle of blood. Sam had stabbed him in the neck multiple times it was flowing out like the steady stream of a creek. Not only had Sam stabbed the demon in the neck, but Sam’s mouth was now latched onto the demon’s neck, drinking up the blood that was pouring out. You covered your mouth as you gasped. You rushed down to Sam and tried to pry him off.  
“Sam, you’re stronger than this. Please, for me, let go.” Sam let go of the demon and looked up at you, his eyes were glazed over and mouth covered in demon blood. “Sam?” Your heart stopped when he raised his hand up to you and a force seemed to shoot you back on to the ground and pin you down.  
“Wait your turn, baby.” You tried to get up, but the force that tossed you and pinned you against the ground would not let up.  
“Sam! Please! Let me go!” You could hear Sam groaning as he continued to eat the demon’s blood. Fear set in as you wondered what was going to happen next as Sam seemingly finished his meal of demon blood and stood above you.  
“Patience, Y/N.” Sam spoke as he waved his hand and your legs suddenly spread without meaning to yourself.  
“Sam, what are you doing?” You watched helplessly as Sam knelt down and raised your hips so that he could continue undressing you. He also took off the makeshift bandage from your chest causing your wounds to begin to bleed.  
“I satisfied my hunger,” Sam said as he took the demon’s knife and used it to cut off your panties and bra, leaving your breasts open to Sam’s touch, “it's only right that we satisfy yours, as well, baby.” You tried once more to struggle against Sam, but the force that was pinning you down made it so you couldn’t move suddenly. “Don’t struggle, baby. Give in to your hunger and let it take over.” Sam leaned down and kissed your navel before dragging his tongue up your stomach and lapped at the blood dripping down from the cut on your left breast. He then dragged his tongue back down to swirl it around your nipple. You gasped at the sensation and cursed yourself as you began to feel your pussy throb in need. This is really not the time!  
“Sam, I don’t have a hunger. You’ve got to break free of yours. You’re stronger than this!” Sam’s hand suddenly wrapped around your throat and leaned against your ear before nibbling on your earlobe.  
“You do have a hunger, baby,” Sam whispered in your ear as he trailed his other hand down your side making your skin tremble. His fingers continued down your thigh until he reached the entrance to your pussy where he glided his fingers across your soaking wet lips. Fuck! Why am I so wet?! “Your hunger is for sex. After all, with us being around Dean all the time we don’t have much time for me to fuck your tight, little pussy.” Your pussy throbbed so intensely that a moan escaped your throat.  
“Sam, this is just Famine talking. Dean and Cas are going to defeat Famine any second- ungh!” You groaned in pleasure as Sam sunk two of his fingers into your pussy.  
“That’s my girl...” Sam moaned into your ear as he thrusted his fingers in and out of your pussy while he reached back down to lick the blood from your cuts. Sam moaned as he lapped up your blood and pressed his bulge against your thigh. Why does his cock feel bigger? No, it’s just the hunger talking and diluting my senses so I think it is bigger and- your thoughts halted as Sam added another finger and began to rub your clit with his thumb. “Tell me how badly you want it, baby.” Sam pleaded as he began to grind his clothed cock against your thigh in time with his fingers thrusting into your pussy. Oh, God, I’m in big trouble now! You thought as you felt a wave of ecstasy flow across your body at the feel of him wanting you, but why now! Why when we’re trying to defeat one of the horsemen does my sex drive get the best of me and is able to be used as a weapon against me! Between Sam’s fingers thrusting into your throbbing pussy and his cock grinding against your leg, you thought you were going to come undone right there. Then, Sam raised up and unzipped his pants and when his cock sprung free from his boxers and your mouth watered at just the look of him wanting you so badly, you knew you’d lost.  
“I want you inside me now, Sam!” You finally gave in. Sam gave you a devilish grin before he lined his cock up with your pussy and rubbed it between your lips.  
“You’re so wet for me, baby.” Sam moaned as he began to thrust the tip of his penis into your pussy, “and such a tight, beautiful pussy.” Sam grabbed your waist and thrust all of his cock inside you with one swift movement. You both moaned in pleasure of the sensation of him finally being inside you, but Sam did not give you a moment to adjust before he began to thrust fervently. Each thrust felt better than the last as you felt your climax growing closer and closer. Sam reached down and licked at your wounds once more and reached down to rub your clit, as well.  
“Sam-” You whimpered as his thrusts became faster and deeper.  
“Cum for me, baby. Satisfy your hunger.” Your back arched as you felt your orgasm rip through you and a loud moan bellowed from your throat as your body shook with pleasure. Sam continued to pound into your pussy through your orgasm before he finally erupted and his cum spilled into your pussy with every pulsation of his climax. It was then that Sam seemingly broke from his trance and realized what had happened. Sam picked you up from the ground and laid you on the bed as he looked over your injuries. He grabbed your shirt back from off the ground and wrapped it once more around your chest as a makeshift bandage. “Are you alright, Y/N? Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to, I swear, I lost all control when that demon was hurting you. I-” You placed your hand on his cheek and smiled up at him.  
“I’ll be alright, but you need to go help Dean before my hunger comes back and stops you.” Sam looked down at you worriedly and continued to look over your body for more injuries. You pulled his face back up to yours and kissed him. “Go. Dean needs you.” Sam looked back at you for reassurance and nodded. As he walked out the door, you felt the sweet pull of sleep after a strong orgasm take over you and you fell asleep.


End file.
